Swing, Swing
by AHelpless-Pyro
Summary: The crazy Marauders are here and in fifth year. Will James get Lily? Why is Sirius girl crazy? And what does Petie have to do with anything? Read to find out more! ON HIATUS


**Chapter One: Snivellus**

Disclaimer: I am not in any way associated with J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros. and do not own anything but what I make up. Therefore I only own the plot and a few of the characters. Please read and review and any flames will be used to contribute to my pyro-ness. And this is written for Jeanine who has been bugging me to write this for how long now? Thanks!  
  
"Oy! Moony! We're over here!" called out a deep male voice. Remus Lupin turned around to see two of his best friends, Sirius Black and James Potter.

"I've looked every where for you two. Where'd you go?" Remus asked, pinning a shiny, silver badge to his chest.

"Oh Prongs... I never thought I'd see the day. My little Moony's all grown up. He's a perfect- erm prefect now." Sirius sobbed, dabbing at his fake tears with his robes. He let out a motherly sigh. James snorted.

Remus looked up, unmoved. "I swear I wrote to you about it." He scratched his unruly light brown hair and brushed it away from his face.

"Yeah, we got it. Let Padfoot have his moment though. He's been waiting to do that all summer. So, who's the other Gryffie perfect that I have to watch out for." James asked, hoping it was Lily Evans. Just thinking about her made James ruffle his black hair.

"Me. Is there a problem with that?" asked a cheerful voice. Sirius perked up immediately.

"Jeanine, just the lovely lady I was hoping to see. Have a good summer then?" Sirius asked. His black hair and sparkling brown eyes making him extremely handsome.

"Remus, do everyone a favor and call off your dog." Jeanine Ariah joked, tossing her raven hair behind her shoulder as her brown eyes carefully observed Sirius.

"Down boy." Remus said, grabbing Sirius's robes and pretending to pull him back.

"And you are no fun." Sirius remarked, crossing his arms and putting on a pouty face. James and Remus broke into identical grins. Everyone knew Sirius had feelings for Jeanine, including Jeanine herself.

"He's only stopping because you're my younger cousin." Remus said.

"You lie," said Jeanine crossly, sticking her tongue out. "I am only two months younger than you. You have no rig-"

As she spoke, a knot of Slytherin boys passed by knocking the four Gryffindors to the ground. They broke into hysterics as they did so.

"Smarmy gits. Well, they won't be so arrogant when I cur-" James said, getting up and brushing himself off. He glanced at Remus who gave him a warning look. "Er- when I beat them at Quidditch."

"Lucius Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Severus-"

"Snivellus." Sirius corrected.

"Severus Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle." Jeanine finished, a look of disgust apparent on her face.

"Who needs enemies when you have Slytherins?" asked someone from behind them.

"Abby!" Jeanine shrieked.

"And Peter. Glad to see you made it. We'd better get on the train and find a compartment." Abigail Baker announced.

"But of course. You haven't seen Lily have you?" James pondered.

"No, I think she was talking to Andromeda the last time I saw her." Abby said thinking and slightly frowning as she did so.

"Wormtail, come on over here. Let us leave these ladies to discuss what is sure to be their interesting summers and have some Marauder fun." Sirius whispered in Peter Pettigrew's ear. The blond haired, blue-eyed boy nodded, excitedly, in agreement.

"We'll see you at the feast then." James said waving.

"Yeah, don't do anything we wouldn't." Remus warned as the four took off.

They stowed their trunks first, Remus and Sirius having to help Peter, who was struggling.

"Prongs, this is the only almost empty compartment." Remus said, knowing that he would soon have to join the others in the prefect's compartment.

"I refuse to sit in a compartment with that oily-haired, greaseball wanker." James argued. Sirius covered his mouth to keep from laughing. Peter looked from Remus to James, biting his lip as though trying to choose sides.

"Honestly James, Severus is a git-" Remus began.

"SNIVELLUS!" Sirius exclaimed, exasperatedly.

"But, that doesn't mean that we can't sit in the same compartment as him." Remus finished, not bothering to correct himself.

"Look Moony, you just head on over to the prefect's compartment. We'll sit here and everything will be just fine." Sirius said in an innocent voice. His eyes betrayed him as they took on that mischievous twinkle that always made Remus nervous.

"Sirius, if one bad thing-" Remus paused as though rethinking something. "No, if three bad things happen then I swear I'll- I'll..."

"Give me detention?" Sirius asked hopefully.

James and Peter stared at him, both were slightly gawking.

"No, you'd like that to much. So, I shall think of a much worser punishment. Remember, three strikes and you're out." Remus said, turning to leave.

This time it was Sirius's turn to look perplexed. He watched Remus walk away and then turned to James and Peter.

"What the bloody hell'd he mean by 'three strikes and you're out'?" Sirius asked, scratching the back of his head.

"I think he meant you get three chances. No more, no less." Peter answered, nodding to himself.

"Well, are we going into the bloody compartment or what?" James asked sourly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Yeah, sure Prongs. Hey, is worser a word?" Sirius said, opening the door.

Inside the compartment sat Severus Snape, a boy with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and cold black eyes. Severus looked up at them for a moment, sneered, and looked back down mumbling something.

"What was that _Snivellus_?" James asked, sitting down across from him. Sirius sat by James and poor Peter was stuck next to Severus.

" I said that you're an ugly troll Potter." Severus replied.

"Aw, no you didn't. Our precious ickle little sevvie kins would never say a thing like that, would he Prongs?" Sirius asked in a false baby-ish voice.

"Wouldn't put it past the smarmy git." James said, crossing his arms.

"Look, Sniv, we- I have a proposition for you. You have two choices. One, you get out of the compartment... or two, we make you get out of the compartment. Your choice." Sirius proposed, leaning against James.

"I was here first." Severus snarled.

"Oh, I know, but I don't care. See, that's the problem. I mean, don't you have some slimy Slytherin friends that you could go skulk around with?" Sirius asked. James snorted again.

"I'm not leaving. I was here first." Severus protested. Sirius tsked.

"Just leave him alone guys. I mean can't we all _share_ a compartment?" Peter asked. This was the first time Peter had said anything since they'd entered the compartment. Sirius and James stared at him blankly, causing Peter to go a brilliant scarlet color.

"Forget I said that," he mumbled apologetically.

Someone knocked on the door making the three jump. It was a Slytherin boy who appeared to be in his sixth year that the boys knew as Jonathan Swilden. Severus stood up and opened the door.

"Why the bloody...?" James began, but trailed off as Sirius elbowed him to be quiet. The two strained to hear what the pair was whispering about, but nothing could be heard. When Jonathan was done, Snape turned to face them.

"I've got business to attend to, but this isn't over." Snape said as a warning. Then he turned and took his leave.

"Well Petie, that settles that, doesn't it?" James asked, in much better spirits now that the bane of his existence was out of the compartment.

"Yeah, I guess. And James?" Peter said.

"Yeah Petie?" James said.

"Don't call me Petie."

James and Sirius smiled at each other and Sirius winked. "Of course **_Peter_**, we'll never call you _Petie_ again. You have our word." Sirius assured him.

"Which means," said Peter with a sigh, "that you'll have forgotten by tomorrow."

"You know them almost as well as you know the back of your hand." Jeanine said from the doorway, with Remus right behind her.

Peter grinned. "Hi Jeanine, where's Abby?"

"In our compartment with Lily. I'm headed there, but first you'll never guess what Remus and I saw."

"Who?" James and Sirius asked in unison.

"Lucius and Bellatrix in a very- erm, private snogging session." Remus said, staring at his shoes. Jeanine was biting her lower lip, either from trying not to laugh or from being extremely grossed out.

"Glad someone finds it amusing." Sirius said grimly. James was pretending to twitch uncontrollably in his seat, while scratching at his eyes, while Peter was brushing profusely.

"Right, well, I'll just be heading back now. See you lot later then." Jeanine said, turning away. Remus sat down next to Peter, muttering something to himself.

"I'm so sorry mate." James said, leaning forward to hug Remus. Remus pulled away just in time.

"James, I just can't go there with you. I'm sorry." Remus said, hiding his face behind his hands.

The four burst into more laughter and continue to crack jokes and plan pranks the rest of the ride to Hogwarts.


End file.
